Naruto's Army of Maids
by Earth Beast
Summary: At the age of six, Naruto Uzumaki has been attack by the mob. But thankfully, his parents' maids arrive and rescue him. What will happen now that the miads stands and protect Naruto? And why do they have some 'desires? M to MA. Lemons. NarXMaid Harem


**Naruto's Army of Maids**

**Chapter 1**

Six years old blond hair and blue eyes boy wearing nothing but rags, is running for his life as he was chased by the mob of villagers. His name is Naruto Uzumaki; the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox that attacked the Hidden Leaf Village six years ago.

(Meanwhile)

Natsu Hyuga from the Hyuga clan, is having a day off. She's meeting few of her friends at their favourite cafe.

"Hi Girls." Natsu said to her four female friends.

"Hey, Nastu." Two out of four women said.

First one has black hair and red eyes Chunin. Her name is Kurenai Yuhi.

Second one has ocean blue hair and golden eyes civilian with large breasts, even bigger than Tsunade's. Her name is Joy.

Third one has brown ponytail hair and black eyes Chunin. Her name is Hana Inuzuka and she's whining like a dog.

Last one is purple spiky ponytail hair and light brown, pupil-less eyes Jonin. Her name is Anko Mitarashi and she lay her head on the table while moaning.

"Let me guess..." Natsu point at Anko, "Not satisfied..." Then point at Hana, "Bored."

"You know it." Anko muttered as she rise her head.

"I missed being a 'dog'. My mother never let me continue since Master Minato and Mistress Kushina death." Hana said as she try to scratch herself like a dog if Kurenai didn't elbow her.

"Tell me about. I remembered my ass glow red as an apple after Mistress spanked me and had me sat on the hard wood chair then sat on me to put more pressure on my butt to the wood. Those were the good days." Anko said before sigh in sadness, "Kushina even said if I old enough, she'll make me her personal 'chair'."

"Not much we can do about that. Because that old goat, their poor son lost everything and we're force to be in different life." Joy said.

Suddenly, Naruto run pass them, surprising the women.

"Was that..." Joy cut off by the mob run pass them as well, going after Naruto, "They're going to kill him!"

"OK, that's it! Joy, Natsu, you go and get the others and tell them we're getting our real life back! They'll know where to go. Anko, Hana, with me!" Kurenai said.

"Right!"

(Meanwhile)

Naruto running till he turn to the ally and reach a dead end! Slowly in fear, Naruto turn to see mob coming towards him before they start beating him up. A while later, the leader who's the Jonin, pull out the Kunai.

"Time to die, Demon!" Leader said as he rise the Kunai.

Suddenly, Naruto disappear and leader sudden collapse with claw marks on his neck.

"What the...?" One of the mob asked.

Suddenly, trees starts glowing and restrain each mob members before snakes bite their neck, killing them.

Standing near the corpses are Kurenai, Anko and Hana with unconscious Naruto in her arms.

"We need to get him medical now!" Hana said.

"No point going to the hospital with everyone hating the poor boy." Kurenai said with others agree before went off.

A while later, they arrive near what look like a 30 feet tall wall. Waiting for them are few women.

"Glad you girls can make it. Now, let's go home!" Kurenai said as Hana wipe Naruto's blood before place the blood on the wall.

Then suddenly, the wall split apart, giving the opening for the girls before they enter then the wall close up.

Within the walls is a beautiful garden with trees on west, large pool on north, a large pond on south and training field on east. In the centre of the garden is a five storey mansion that nearly look like a castle.

"Home, sweet home." Yugao Uzuki; an long purple hair and brown eyes female ANBU with the Cat mask, said.

"Looks like these three have kept it nice and clean." Kurenai said.

Suddenly from the tree over the ladies, a snake's tail coil around Anko!

"Hey!" Anko said as the humanoid upper body is lower from the tree. A Naga!

She has crimson skin with black stripes running across her back, a cobra hood instead human hair, amber snake eyes and large breasts, close to Tsunade. Her snake part is about 50 feet long.

"Hi there, 'Prey'." Naga said with a smile while hissing her tongue.

"Hey, Kana." Anko said while been squeeze by Kana's coils.

"I haven't see you and others since..." Kana stop when she see Naruto in Hana's arms, "Oh my...!" Kana slide off the tree while uncoil Anko, dropping her to the ground.

"Ow! Hey!" Anko said while rubbing her rear.

"Is that young Naruto?!" Kana asked in worry.

"Yes. Fortunately, we've manage to saved him before the mod give the final bow on him." Kurenai said.

"We need to take him to the medical wing now!" One of the other ladies; Dr Luna, said with others nodded.

"Right! This way!" Kana said as she lead others towards the mansion.

A while later, the ladies are in the large living room while Dr Luna with her nurse, Nurse Sarah, are treating poor Naruto.

"And that's how it happen." Hana said after she told Kana and her fellow friends.

First one is a aquatic girl with blue skin, dark blue hair and green eyes. She has gills on her neck, fins on her forearms and back, and webbed hands and feet. While had a small size breasts, she has large bubbly butt that will jiggle at which step. Her name is Oceana.

Second one looks like a Harpy with sliver hair and ruby eyes. Her arms were covered with dark brown feathers except at her clawed hands and her legs and feet looked just like those on an eagle, with her knees bending backwards, and tail feathers behind her just above her butt. She has medium size breasts. Her name is Skye.

"That's terrible!" Oceana said.

"And that when we decided that enough is enough." Kurenai said with other women agree.

"That old goat won't like it." Kana said.

"That's his problem." Joy said before Dr Luna and Nurse Sarah enter the living room.

"The master will be just fine. He just needs a good rest." Dr Luna said.

"That's a relief." Hana said.

"We better put our uniform." Kurenai said before turn to Hana, "The normal uniform. I know you like to get back to 'dog' business, but right now, young Naruto is far too young and doesn't know us much Thanks to the "Hokage'."

Hana sighed, "You're right. I'll wait till the time is right."

With that, the ladies went to wear their uniform. A while later, they're now stand in the room, wearing short skirts Maid unifrom with a katana on their hip.

"Well, now that we are back in our life, let's clean up a bit." Joy who's the head maid, said.

(Meanwhile)

"What do you mean Naruto is missing?!" Hiruzen; the Third Hokage asked.

In front of him, is an ANBU with dog mask, "I've look everywhere after the mob attack."

'Drat! With the boy gone to Sage knows where, we'll have a problem." Hiruzen said.

(Meanwhile)

"You three were suppose to keep an eye on Hana! Now she must be running off, try to act like a 'dog'." Tsume; Hana's mother, said.

Hana's three dogs whining as they back away.

(Meanwhile)

The Maids are working cleaning the mansion while Anko and a long black hair and eyes teen girl; Satsuki Uchiha; twin sister of Itachi Uchiha, guard their little master.

Then Naruto moan as he slowly open his eyes before looking. He's in a strange room. Then, he spot Anko and Satsuki...

"Hi there." Anko just said.

Naruto in fear, back away a bit.

"Nice one, dummy." Satsuki said in calm tone, as Anko glare at her fellow maid.

Then Satsuki move a bit, "It's alright, Naruto. We won't harm you."

"R-really? How do you know my name?" Naruto asked after calming down.

"We know your parents, young one." Satsuki said.

"Really?!" Naruto asked.

"Yes. They've help us when no one will. Even help us for our 'desires'." Anko said as Satsuki spank her own forehead.

"What desires?" Naruko asked.

"We'll tell you when you're older." Satsuki said as she cover Anko's mouth.

"Oh, OK. Now, about my parents?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. But I think we should get to the others." Satsuki said as she drag Anko away with Naruto follow.

Soon, Naruto, Satsuki and Anko arrive in the living room where other ladies are. Naruto then see someone he know too well.

"Ayame?! What are you doing here?!" Naruto asked in surprise.

Ayame; the Ramen Chef's daughter, smile, "Let just say, this was my life before you were born."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. I was training to be a cooking maid." Ayame said.

"Maid?" Naruto said.

"Maid is a female domestic servant. And we used to work for your parents." Kurenai said.

"Really? What was my parents like and who are they?" Naruto asked.

The ladies laugh as Joy pick Naruto up and sit down on the sofa before placing Naruto and her lap. The others ladies sat on near chairs or floor.

"Your parents are Minato Namikaze; the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki; the greatest kunoichi of all." Kurenai said.

"My father was the Fourth Hokage? ...AWESOME!" Naruto said with wonder tone before ask, "But why is my last name is Uzumaki?"

"Cause our Third Hokage changed your last name to 'protect' you from Minato's enemies. So, you must never tell anyone; inside or outside of the village." Hana said.

"Oh. OK." Naruto said.

Just then, the twin ladies; One with blond hair and other brown hair, enter carry bags.

"Seriously? Working for those Uchiha jerks." Blond hair; Jade, said.

"What was I suppose to say? 'Hey, we're working for the boy you called 'Demon Brat' who really is Naruto Uzumaki, the son of our Fourth Hokage.' They'll say we're under it's control or something." Brown hair; Jane said.

"Whatever." Jade said before see Naruto, "Young Naruto, how are you feeling?"

"Fine." Naruto said.

Then Ayame took one of the bag, "And you'll be even better once I make ramen."

"Awesome!" Naruto said as he follow Ayame and the twins towards the kitchen.

"Should we tell him about... you know?" Kana asked.

"No. Not yet. We'll wait till he's ready." Joy said with others agrees.

"Let's hope none of us open our big mouth like dum brian." Satsuki said while point at Anko.

"Sorry." Anko said with sheepish smile.

"We can't do what we used to do till he's old enough. And to help him even more, I suggest we should get a maid close to his age." Joy said.

"Easier said than done. Nearly everyone wants nothing to do with poor master." Dr Luna said.

"Actually, there is one girl who had a crush on little master." Natsu said with a smile before turn to Kana.

"Let me guess. You want me to 'collect' this girl." Kana said.

"Well, that evil Sanin did made you to capure any ninjas for him but went wrong." Natsu said.

"And he left me and other two, declared me 'useless' before master and mistress found us and treat us like family. So, I collect any ladies they want." Kana said before add, "I'll get her tonight... What's her name, anyway?"

"Hinata Hyuga; the former heiress." Natsu said.

"I see..." Kana said.

(Done! Hope you like it. Now that Naruto's parents' maids take the stand and starts protecting Naruto, what will happen now? Wait and see. Till then, see you all every soon!)


End file.
